


It's Been A Long, Long Time

by AK_Qhyrstol



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Qhyrstol/pseuds/AK_Qhyrstol
Summary: Just Christmas fluff, cookies, and slow dancing. And hot chocolate, but Steve stole it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	It's Been A Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> No, it's NOT too early to write Christmas things. Anyways, have this. I was in a sappy, holiday mood.

Bucky really liked it when Steve wore sweaters. Actually, he liked all the shirts Steve wore. Or when he just didn’t wear shirts at all. That was nice, too. Very nice.

But Steve’s sweaters were so cuddly… But his running shirts showed off his muscles… Okay, fine, all of them were wonderful. (Except Steve’s leathers. That was definitely Bucky’s favourite, hands down.)

“Buck? Are you staring at my ass?”

“Absolutely,” Bucky replied with a shameless grin, not even bothering to hide it. He cradled his hot cocoa in his hands and snickered as he dodged the oven mitt that was thrown at him.

“You’re not even gonna help me a little bit? There are so many cookies.”

“Nah.”

“I’ve now decided you don’t get any.”

“Bitch.”

“Asshole.”

“Fiiiine,” Bucky sighed, setting his mug onto the counter and sauntering up to Steve, wrapping his arms around his midsection and resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder.

“Sure you want me to help? I think I kinda like watchin’. It’s hot when you roll it out rough like that.”

“Oh, shut up. Besides, I got somethin’ in mind and it’ll happen faster if you help.”

“Ooh, what’s it?”

“Not tellin’ until we finish these cookies.”

“God damn it.”

“Language.”

“Ugh.”

“I know. C’mon, help me make them into balls and then we can put them in the oven.”

“Hah, balls. And you did all the _hard_ work already.”

“Because you’re a lazy ass.”

“And you have a nice ass.” Bucky retorted, resting his hands on said ass. “Mine,” he added with a squeeze.

Steve snorted, the tips of his ears turning a bit red, and Bucky rolled up his sleeves and helped Steve roll the chocolate-chip cookie dough into small golf-sized balls. There were also sugar cookies, which they cut with cookie cutters before putting them all on trays. Sliding them into the oven, Bucky adjusted the temperature and made a timer.

You might be asking, ‘why are there two different types of cookies?’. It’s mainly because Bucky liked chocolate-chip cookies more than sugar cookies and Steve was the opposite, so they just made both. Anyway, it’s not like they couldn’t finish them all.

When Bucky turned around, he noticed Steve had stolen his mug and was taking a sip out of it. “You fucker, you stole my hot chocolate.”

“I love you?”

Bucky sighed heavily before crowding Steve against the counter and muttering into his neck, “I love you, too. What’ve you got planned?”

“Wanna put on a song and be sappily romantic with me?”

“Only if we sit in front of the fireplace while it snows outside.”

“It’s snowing,” Steve pointed out.

“Congratulations, you noticed.”

“Shut up.”

“What song?”

Steve was silent for a second. Bucky stole his mug back and triumphantly drank down the rest of it, before realising it was gone and cursing himself. Steve leaned in and kissed his cheek, taking his mug from him to refill it.

“Do you know that I love you?” Bucky drawled, resting his head on his palm.

“I love you, too.”

“You’re hot.”

“You’re adorable.”

“Fuck yeah, I’m adorable. Can I get that on the record?”

Eventually, Steve went and put in the CD for “It’s Been a Long, Long Time” by Kitty Kallen while Bucky lit the fire.

“Dance with me?” Steve asked softly. Bucky only smiled and took his hand, letting Steve lead him to a more open area in the living room.

_‘Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_

_Then kiss me once again_

_It's been a long, long time_

_Haven't felt like this, my dear_

_Since I can't remember when_

_It's been a long, long time’_

As the soft voice of Kitty Kallen crooned throughout the room, Steve and Bucky started swaying, somewhat to the beat but not necessarily. Bucky had wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist again while Steve embraced him around the shoulders, basking in the warmth that came from the warm glow of the fireplace. Bucky’s face was resting on Steve’s shoulder, eyes closed and his eyelashes fanning out across his cheek.

“Who would’ve thought,” Bucky muttered into Steve’s shoulder, “that we’d get here someday?”

Steve smiled, letting his cheek rest on Bucky’s head. “I wouldn’t want anything more, Buck. Right here, right now, it’s perfect.”

_‘You'll never know how many dreams_

_I've dreamed about you_

_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_

_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice_

_Then kiss me once again_

_It's been a long, long time’_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my inner dragon.


End file.
